


cardigan.

by bokuroothighs



Series: Songs and Anime Boys [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oikawa Tooru Centered Fic, i love folklore sm, still not good with tags pls read summary huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/bokuroothighs
Summary: and when i felt like i was an old cardiganunder someone's bedyou put me on and said i was your favoritealternatively:you knew everything. you knew that oikawa tooru loved you. but he also hurt you.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Songs and Anime Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	cardigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [cardigan by Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLSUp53y-HQ). I recommend listening to it while reading!
> 
> taylor's new album is pure **pain**. i might write two or three more fics from it oop

Your friends always mocked you for dating Aobajohsai's notorious playboy. After all, the volleyball captain was infamous for his week-long relationships that usually ended in disastrous breakups. One time in your first year in Seijoh, his ex-girlfriend made sure to publicly humiliate by cutting his jersey in half and throwing it off from the rooftop.

To say the least, Oikawa Tohru lived up to his chaotic "celebrity" life. Nonetheless, when he approached you one Thursday afternoon, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, asking for help because second year Math was absolute hell, you can't help but fall in love. Far from the rumors of his Casanova ways, Oikawa was more than pleasant to be around. He was charming in his own ways, albeit his playful and teasing remarks. You saw past his massive ego the size of a volleyball court; he was just another high school student with a dream but with the fieriest passion to achieve it.

You were never insecure about your looks or yourself in general. You were contented with you were. But you can't help but wonder what Oikawa saw in you. You always thought that you never fit in the criteria of the girls he used to date and that was the reason he told you.

_"You're not like any girl," he smiled, palm cupping your cheek. "You're special."_

And you believed him.

Oikawa had a way with words but how he was with you _, you knew_ , you definitely knew you were special. 

Some nights he would climb the tree beside your house, the one which had a branch close to your bedroom window. He would crawl on the branch, looking like an iguana and you'd both laugh at how ridiculous he was. But once sneaked in, he kissed you, taking away your breath. You watched movies, volume loud enough to muffle his silly whispers and your laughter. 

When some days you were pressured by your parents and you drove yourself to the edge studying to make them proud, he was there to hold your hand. Oikawa hold you close, then his hand would slowly slip up your shirt and you'd laugh. _"Tooru, you're a pervert."_ He'd smile and whisper. _"How can I not be when you look like this?"_

On the weekends that he wasn't being consumed with volleyball and school, Oikawa would be beside you. Whether on your bed, sleeping in and ignoring the homework at hand. Or afternoon cycling, riding away from priorities. You forget the time when you're together and you'd make it home when it's hours past the sun setting,

One day when he was free from practice, he took you out to a date that went way past your curfew. But you didn't care. Not when he was playing your favorite song on his phone and he's dancing under the streetlight. You laughed, watching his hips sway in those Levi's he always wore. He took your hands and slow danced with you to the rhythm, with the moon as witness of a love that was rare to people of your age.

Because when you're young, _they assumed you knew nothing._

Even, your parents. No, _especially,_ your parents.

They thought it was just some puppy love between two high school students. But it was more than that. You loved Oikawa enough to see a future for the two of you. He embraced you all those nights you argued with your parents.When you cried because no one understood you and you felt discarded, like a forgotten cardigan underneath someone's bed. But Oikawa _was_ always there. He knew the right words to say. He'd say you're his favorite. And you believed him.

You knew everything.

Summer days were hot. Sweat trickled down your body and hair stuck on your face and the back of your neck. Days of being caged in your home. Days without Tooru. Not his voice, calls or texts. You didn't hear from him at all until a week before August ended.

There was an unfamiliar flicker in his eyes, a shake in his voice and a stutter in his pulse, you knew everything. He tried to hide it but you knew.

_"Let's break up."_

You weren't alone in his heart anymore. You knew because he can't say he loves you. Not without cracking his voice or stuttering with his words. 

Oikawa didn't try to run after to you. Not when you stepped on the last train, eyes stinging from the tears threatening to fall. You remember all the scars he used to kiss away. Now they were open, bleeding and running you dry. He didn't try to run after you at first.

The first text came after two weeks. He was trying to change the ending. Peter losing Wendy. But _you_ , _Wendy_ , knew that your time in Neverland has ended. Never will you see your Peter in the same light as before. All you can do now is hate him with all you had.

But he lingered. His scent, warm embrace and words would bounce into the walls, like a tattoo kiss, soft to touch but leaving a sting on your heart. 

When he appeared underneath that tree, soft light accentuating his features, you knew he was coming back to you. Because the thrill has ended. And there was nothing left to him but the empty void in his heart. He was coming back.

But you'd rather be an old cardigan underneath someone's bed than be his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short :( 
> 
> cardigan is part of the "teenage love story" trilogy in taylor's folklore. basically there's three songs that say the same story but in different povs. would you guys like to see the other two? lemme know!
> 
> twitter: @liberolevi


End file.
